


Haunting Familiarity

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Jim and Pam meet at a college Halloween party, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: This was written for a challenge on MTT.





	Haunting Familiarity

Jim shuffled through the dance floor to reach the couches on the other side of the room. He saw the whitest Keds he had ever seen flash by. He wasn’t even sure why he had come to this stupid party. He didn’t like parties, let alone Halloween ones. He finally made it to the couch. He pulled out his phone and started to scroll through Instagram.

 

“You need a drink big tuna?” Andy, a guy in one of his classes, asked him.

“Nope. Designated driver.”

"Bummer. What are you supposed to be?”

“Nothing. I don’t really do Halloween.”

“What do you mean you 'don’t really do Halloween'?” Andy repeated back to him with air quotes, while wearing a full on cat costume, that was kinda creepy and weird.

“Yeah. Even when I was a kid.”

“Well… We are changing that tonight!” Andy crossed the room and came back with a headband with a green diamond attached to it.

“Here, found this in a box of decorations from last year.” Andy said as he jammed it onto his head.

 

 

Someone summoned Andy to play beer pong, so Jim returned to his phone, but got bored with it. So he watched the people dancing. Then he noticed this girl. Her smile lit up the room. She danced kind of dorkily, exactly how Jim did. She was wearing a circle skirt with a poodle on it, a cardigan, a neck scarf, and a high ponytail.

 

 

He found himself getting up and joining in as the drunken group danced to some shitty pop song. Suddenly it was quiet, and, slower song came through the speakers. Jim recognized it. Sing by Travis. The girl with the smile had noticed him too, he guessed because, she looked over at him, and smiled that beautiful smile “Hey wanna dance?”

“Sure”

Jim held out his hand and put the other on her waist.

“You aren’t playing around?”

“Nope, I don’t know what they’re doing, but it isn’t dancing.” He gestured to the couples pulled close to each other and rocking back and forth.

He spun her and they moved together with so much ease. And they didn’t really know each others names. It felt natural to them both it was hauntingly familiar.

“So, a Sim, I like it. Oh my god, I don’t even know your name. Mine is Pam” She said, as the song was nearing an end.

“Huh?”

“The green thing floating above your head, it’s from the Sims.” Pam giggled.

“Oh yeah. That wasn’t exactly my idea.” The song flourished, and he swung her into a dip, and leaned over, “my name is Jim.”

Once she was standing up straight again, she replied, “Well, Jim the Sim, why don’t we go out to the porch where it’s more quiet. “


End file.
